1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a package having a notch and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the flourishing development of the electronic industry, the semiconductor package technology is progressing continuously. In general, a lead frame is utilized to support a chip, and a sealant is utilized to seal up the lead frame and a substrate in the semiconductor package technology to prevent the chip from being dampened or from being damaged by collision. The chip is further electrically connected to the outside via pads of the lead frame so that the chip can be electrically connected to a printed circuit board.
However, the size of the package structure is continuously reduced under the trend of manufacturing the miniaturized electronic product.